


I Never Asked To Be This Way

by itishardtopickausername



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itishardtopickausername/pseuds/itishardtopickausername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has a crush on Hinata, but when he confesses, Hinata reacts really wierd..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Asked To Be This Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever wrote Kagehina and it was really weird and hard for me...  
> But I hope you all like it anyways! 
> 
> *Hinata's first name was changed for the purposes of the fic

Kageyama opened his eyes slowly, groaning at the bright sun light breaking through his window,  
announcing on the morning’s arrival. He sat up on his bed and buried his head in his hands, rubbing his tired eyes with his palms.  
He looked back at the dream he had just had and sighed. It was that dream again…

These dreams were a common occurrence to Kageyama, he’s been having them for months now.

He got up from his bed and walked slowly towards the bathroom. He took a shower, dressed up, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and left the bathroom.

He grabbed his bag and took one last glance at the mirror.

Thinking back on his dream once again, Kageyama clenched his fists and looked deeply into his determined eyes.  
Today is going to be the day.

Today he’s going to ask Hinata Sachiko to be his girlfriend.

The bell rang and Kageyama was already out of the classroom on his way to Hinata’s. His breathing got more and more heavy as he got closer to the room. He tried calming himself down, taking deep breaths and trying to convince himself it will be alright but nothing seemed to work for him, Kageyama hadn’t been this nervous in a long time.

He got to the classroom and saw Hinata sitting at her desk, talking to some girl. He took one last deep breath and put his regular scowl on, walking over to Hinata.

"Hi” he said as calmly as he could.

"Hi Kageyama!” Hinata replied with her usual toothy smile.

"You coming?”

"Yeah!” she smiled “see you later” she waved to the other girl and they left the room together.

Kageyama was walking silently besides Hinata as she talked on and on about this and that. He tried to listen to her but he was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t even notice she has been quiet for the last 5 minutes.

"Are you okay?” the ginger asked him, looking at him with an odd face.

"What? Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?” he replied quickly.

"you haven’t talked the whole time we were walking.. Are you sick?” Hinata questioned him, looking at him intensely.

"I’m not sick, I’m fine.” the dark eyed boy argued.

"You’re acting weird” Claimed Hinata.

"You’re the one acting weird, dumbass!” protested Kageyama.

"No I’m not! What the hell is wrong with you, asshole?”

"Nothing! It’s nothing just leave me alone.” he grunted.

"No!” Hinata stopped and took Kageyama by his arm, “tell me what happened”

The raven looked his friend in the eyes and thought to himself.

"Okay I’ll tell you” he gave up and took a step back.

Hinata looked at him with a concerned face, waiting for him to speak up.

"B-but you can’t laugh like an idiot!” Kageyama stuttered

"Okay” Hinata nodded.

“Well, lately I’ve been having these dreams and they come to me at so many nights, it’s really annoying, but they got me thinking.. Maybe I have them for a reason and I thought about it a lot and I denied it for a long time because I thought it’s stupid, well, it is stupid and-”

"Kageyama” Hinata interrupted him.

Kageyama took a deep breath and whispered, “I like you. I want you to be my girlfriend.”  
Hinata didn’t say a word.

Kageyama looked down at Hinata to see her standing still, her big orange eyes wide open. She looked confused and lost.. The taller one searched for words to say but nothing came to his mind, it was blank. So he stood silently, waiting for the dreadful answer to come.  
But Hinata was silent.

"I-” Kageyama tried to start, but was stopped by a running Hinata.

"Hinata!” Kageyama yelled, watching her running away.

He stood there, looking at her getting farther and farther away from him, his heart ached and his throat felt as if it was on fire. As he felt the first tear streaming down his cheek he turned around, bowed his head and walked towards his house.

 

Kageyama felt the hot sun burning his body and filling the room with its bright light. He struggled to open his eyes but still somehow managed to get up from his bed.  
The boy groaned, dragging himself to the bathroom. He took a shower, put on his clothes, brushed his teeth and combed his hair.  
He took his bag and took one last glance at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked desperate and dead. He sighed and left.

Through the whole school day, Kageyama didn’t leave his sit. He didn’t go out on breaks, or ate his lunch, he didn’t pay attention to class and didn’t answer his classmates when asked what was wrong.  
When the last bell rang the tired raven got up, took his bag and started walking towards his house.

"Kageyama!” he heard a shout from afar.  
He waited for the person to reach him, without even turning around.  
“We need to talk…” Hinata said quietly when she caught up to him.  
Kageyama turned around, avoiding her look. He didn’t say a word.  
"I have something to tell you…” she said.  
"It’s okay Hinata, I get it, you don’t have to explain yourself” he muttered.

"No you don’t get it I-”

"It’s fine, Hinata, I’m fine”

"Kageyama just let me-”

"You don’t need to do this, just let it go, I understand. You don’t like me in that way, you don’t need to feel bad about it or any-”

"Would you shut up for just one second??” Hinata suddenly growled.  
Kageyama quickly shut his mouth and looked at Hinata’s frowny face.  
Hinata took a deep breath, “I do like you” she clarified. “I just… it’s… problematic” she mumbled and looked down.

Kageyama stayed silent.

Suddenly, Hinata lifted her head up and looked right into Kageyama’s dark blue eyes, “I’m a boy!” the ginger exclaimed.

Kageyama furrowed his brows, “What the hell are you talking about?” he  
asked.

Hinata sighed, “Ever since I was little I felt like something was wrong with me, I didn’t feel like I belonged to my own body, I felt disconnected from myself.” she stopped to take a deep breath and continued “It got worse when I grew up, my body started to change, my boobs grew, I looked more and more like a woman and the feeling that something wasn’t right grew stronger. I looked at my body and all I wanted to do is to rip my skin off and just… disappear.”

"Hinata…” Kageyama whispered. He never noticed his best friend was feeling something so terrible like that, the ginger always looked so happy, always laughing and smiling…

"A few months ago I was playing around on my computer and I discovered something. There are people who feel like they weren't born in the right body, they feel like they’re a different gender then the gender they were born as. For example someone might be considered by society to be male but are actually female… They’re called transsexual, or transgender.” Hinata’s eyes began to water “I.. feel the same way. I’m transgender, I’m a boy in a girl’s body.”

Kageyama tried to take in the information. “Oh.”

"That’s why I ran off yesterday, I felt like I couldn’t tell you I like you back without telling you this, but I was scared you wouldn’t accept me and hate me…” Hinata explained. “I’m sorry” he apologized.

It took Kageyama quite some time to take everything in, but finally he answered. “So… Are you going to change your name? Because your name is pretty girly, Sachiko.”

Hinata’s eyes sparkled “You,” he tried speaking but couldn’t find the words.

"Look, Hinata, I don’t give a shit about what you are, you’re still my best dumbass friend” Kageyama spoke calmly.  
Hinata began crying “Kageyama,” he couldn’t stop the tears from falling “thank you” he sniffed, “thank you so much.”

Kageyama smiled gently.

"And,” Hinata sniffed and wiped away his tears, “Shouyou. Call me Shouyou” he smiled.

"Okay, Shouyou,” Kageyama smiled, “I think I might be gay”

The teary boy laughed, “Yeah, I think I might be gay too”

They hugged each other, Hinata clutching onto Kageyama’s shirt and Kageyama gently patting Hinata’s orange hair.

"So, Shouyou, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Kageyama asked.

"Yeah”

**Author's Note:**

> *Sachiko- happiness/child of bliss 
> 
> I had this idea of trans! Hinata for a while and when my friend and I started talking about it I decided I had to write it in some way or another.  
> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it! 
> 
> (comments, good or bad, are well recieved. I want to know how to improve my writing!)


End file.
